Zanessa Family
by t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s
Summary: Sophie Mitchells was born in New Zealand and was brought up in a hell hole foster home in Auckland, New Zealand. Now she has to adjust to her now A-List life as Zanessa's Daughter, Sophie Alyza Efron. Special Guest Star: Joe Jonas R&R. Suck At Summaries.
1. Welcome Home Sophie

Zanessa Family:chapter 1

Zac- watching Vanessa sleep-

Vanessa- wakes up- morning gorgeous

Zac-morning baby-kisses her head-

Vanessa-what do you wanna do today?(joking)

Zac- thinks- hmm... Let's see (joking back)

Vanessa- haha very funny. You and I both know it's moving day to our new mansion

Zac- yea baby I do. I can't believe we get a daughter in 2 days.

Vanessa- me either. Is her room finished at the new house?

Zac: yea I finished it yesterday-

Zac and Vanessa had found out that their daughters favourite colours are purple and an aqua blue type colour and she loves butterflies. Her room is huge and it has a feature wall of purple with aqua butterflies and all the other walls were plain aqua. She had the same bed as Nick Lucas on Jonas (google it) and instead of drums on the platform that comes down ontop of the bed she has an aqua desk with purple shelves and matching chair. On her desk was a aqua laptop with purple butterflies and next to that was an 160GB iPod touch ( if that's possible) and the cover is bedazzled with aqua jewels and in the middle is a purple butterfly made out of bedazzled jewels.

Her wardrobe was the same as the one in Hannah Montana but it's aqua with purple carpet and purple coat hangers. No clothes are in their yet because Zac is about to take her shopping for literally a whole new wardrobe.

Her ensuite was just aqua with tiles tht had dolphins on them. It also had a wardrobe in it but same as her normal wardrobe except smaller and it had just a range of aqua and purple bathrobes, towels and slippers like uggs and slippers for when she comes out of the shower.

On the wall opposite her bed she had a gigantic plasma screen with a Nintendo Wii and an XBox 360 and iPod speakers with surround sound. She also had satellite tv with over 1000 channels and wireless Internet for her laptop and iPod and her new LG aqua and purple slider phone

Sophie is Zanessa's new daughter and was flying into LA tonight from New Zealand but had to stay with Children Services' Quarantine overnight so they can check if she is healthy, clean and ready to be with a new family because her Orphanage was so bad they are closing it down once Sophie leaves.

-later that night-

Joe Jonas sat down at the first class section of the airport terminal outside the planes gate.

Joe- hey.

Sophie- OMG your Joe Jonas. I'm not going to scream but I am your #1 ultimate fan. I'm Sophie. (Sophie has a very heavy new zealand accent)

Joe- hey Sophie, nice to meet you. Why are you going to LA?

Sophie- I finally got adopted and am moving in with a young couple who aren't married but want to be my parents. I am moving in with them not tomorrow but the day after. I have no idea who they are but let's hope they are nice

Joe- what's ur last name Sophie? I am meeting Zac and Vanessa's new daughter in 2 days and her names Sophie too. She's 14 years old.

Sophie- I am 14 years old. My last name is Mitchells but soon to be something else.

Joe- your her. Your Zachary and Vanessa's new daughter.

Sophie- are u serious. Zac and Vanessa as in Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens?

Joe: that's them. Do you wanna talk to them?

Sophie: yes please

Joe: sure. One minute. - gets out his phone and calls zac-

Zac- hey joe what's sup man?

Joe- guess who I have sitting next to me at the airport?

Zac- who? Santa Clause.

Joe: haha very funny man. Nah it's Sophie.

Zac: Sophie as in my new daughter Sophie?

Joe: yep that's the one. Do you want to talk to her?

Zac- sure man. Put her on.

Joe: hands phone to Sophie -

Sophie: hey daddy. I'm Sophie.

Zac: hey baby. I see you met Joe. I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning.

Sophie: yea I am so glad I got out of that dumb place. But I am so excited to see you guys to. Was it ok tht I started calling you daddy?

Zac- perfectly fine sweetheart. Do you want to talk your mommy?

Sophie: yes please. Love you daddy. See ya tomorrow.

Zac: love you to baby. See ya.- hands phone to Van-

Vanessa- hi Sophie.

Sophie- hi mommy... Is it okay if I called u tht?

Vanessa- yea. You can call me anything you want.

Sophie- I want to see u tonight.

Van- baby, I know... Just hold in there and you will see us in the morning.

Sophie: ok. Can't wait.

Vanessa - I gtg now sweetheart, say hi to Joe for me. Love you.

Sophie- love u too. Bye mommy.- hangs up-hands phone to Joe- they said hi and they will see u at LAX tomorrow night after we land. I'll probably see them for a minute and then be pulled away by social services.

Joe: thanks and don't worry. You will see them for a little bit. I'll look after you.

Sophie: smiles- thanks Joe.

They boarded the plane and got to know eachother. As Joe got to know Sophie, he started to like her as a girlfriend. They laughed at Joe's jokes, youtube videos and looked at Joe's laptop. Halfway through the flight, Sophie and joe started to get tired so they cuddled under a blanket with sophies head on his chest and joes on her head. They fell asleep almost instantly.

-14 hours and a million jokes later-

Plane lands

Joe- gets off with Sophie and runs with her to Zanessa.

Sophie: Daddy! Mommy!

Zac: Sophie! - picks her up and spins her around while hugging her.- are you sure your 14.

Sophie- hugs Vanessa- yea but aparently I was born 5 months premature and survived. I was so small that I was the size of an iphone

Zac: that's so cute. Don't ya think baby?

Vanessa- yea. I wish you could come home with us now.

Sophie- me too- hugs them again- I love you both and you to Joe - hugs him- cya tomorrow- gets taken by the child services.

-next day-

Joe: hello I am here to pick up Miss Sophie Mitchells

Lady: yells: SOPHIE MITCHELLS! Get your ass out here before I pull you out by your neck.

Sophie:walks out at a fast pace in a plastic blue tshirt and matching pants. She has bags under her eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Joe: hey Sophie!

Sophie: Joe! - runs and jumps into his arms crying-

Joe: cutie, look at me. Why are you so upset?

Sophie: can we just get out of here and then I'll tell you.

Joe: sure thing sweetie.- Walks to the car with her - sits in the frontseat of the car with her in his lap- talk to me sweetheart.

Sophie: the nurses were horrible. They would hurt me if I answered a question. I was the only one there so I got all the attention. They would give me a 10 minute beating once every hour. - lifts her shirt upto just below her boobs and there is a large purple bruise with 3 red rings on it.-

Joe: oh my god. Sophie why do you have 3 large rings on your stomach?

Sophie: they strapped me to a table and held a hot frying pan on it and before they heated it up they started whacking my stomach with it.

Joe: hugs her- that explains the marks on your wrists. - kisses her head- lets get you home kiddo.

Sophie: gets in the passenger seat -nice ride.

Joe: thanks. - drives her home-

AN: OO LA LA! Do u think it will work between Joe and Sophie? Is Love In The Air? I have 3 more chapters ready to post so R&R...I need 5 reviews on the first chapter to continue.


	2. The Efron Pad

Zanessa Family: Chapter 2: The Efron Pad

Joe: gets out and gets her backpack out- gets her out-

Sophie: wow! Is this your house?

Joe: no but I will be staying here for a couple of months.

Sophie: seriously?

Joe: yea. Zanessa want you to have at least one friend to start with.

Sophie giggles at the nickname Joe gave her parents.

Joe: lets go in. - takes her in holding her hand with fingers intertwined.

Sophie: walks in with him- smiling- this might sound weird because i hardly know you but your my best friend so far.

Joe: aww really?

Sophie- yep- smiles-

Joe: kisses her temple and walks her to the entertainment area- yells- Zanessa! We are home! - winks at sophie-

Sophie: giggles-

Zac: in the kitchen joe!

Joe: runs with her to the kitchen-

Zac: hey princess- picks her up and hugs her close- kisses her head-

Joe:holds her on his lap- the nurses were horrible. They would hurt her if She answered a question. She was the only one there so Sophie got all the attention. They would give her a 10 minute beating once every hour. - lifts her shirt upto just below her boobs and there is a large purple bruise with 3 red rings on it.-

Zac: gasps- what happened?

Sophie: they strapped me to a table and held a hot frying pan on it and before they heated it up they started whacking my stomach with it. It hurts daddy. - starts crying

Zac: i know baby, i know- hugging her close- Van, why dont u go show sophie her room while i talk to joe? - pecks her lips-

Vanessa: sure babe..ily

Zac: ily more sweetheart

AN: hahahaha i got writers block here and i want you to wait for the reaction of sophie when she sees her room.


	3. The Relationship Wizard

Zanessa Family: Chapter 3: The Relationship Wizard

Sophie: this room is amazing mommy. Thankyou.

Vanessa: Ur welcome. So what do u think of Joe?

Sophie: promise not to freak or tell him.

Vanessa: of course I promise.

Sophie: I think I love him. Every time he touches my hand or kisses my head I get sparks.

Vanessa: that is soooooo cute. U 2 did look cute as you were walking in the kitchen earlier.

Meanwhile with Joe and Zac.

Zac: so you are saying you want to ask my new baby to be your girlfriend

Joe: exactly and you know I have never broken a girls heart before so you can trust me and besides... I'm your best friend so I will be around a lot.

Zac: go for it man.

Joe: really?

Zac: yes. Go for it now.

Joe: I'll do that. - runs upstairs-

Meanwhile with Sophie and Vanessa.

Sophie: so you're letting me go out with him?

Joe: knock knock- smiles at Sophie-

Sophie: hey Joe. - Looks at Vanessa-

Vanessa- nods- smiles- I'll just leave you guys alone. - Walks out-

Sophie: soooooooooooo...

Joe and Sophie: can we talk?

Sophie: you go first- giggles-

Joe: over the past 48 hours I've known you, I have gotten to know you and I have fallen in love with you. Every time we hold hands, I get sparks sent straight through me.

Sophie: I feel the exact same and it's an amazing feeling.

Joe: I know, right? Anyway, will you be my girlfriend?

Sophie: Yes.

Joe: are u serious- smiling-

Sophie: sits on his lap facing him- nods smiling- wraps arms around his neck-

Joe: kisses her-

Sophie: kissing back

Joe- wraps arms around her waist making out

Zanessa: standing at the door looking at them in awe with arms around each other.

Sophie: pulls away smiling

Joe: pecks her lips smiling- want to go out for lunch to T.G.I Friday's with your parents?

Sophie: sure. Can I get changed first? All I'm wearing right now is plastic.

Joe: laughs- sure baby. I will be downstairs. - pecks her lips and walks downstairs.

Sophie: gets changed into a purple spaghetti strapped singlet top with dark blue skinny jeans, purple high-top converse and a plain black thin cardigan with a thin hood attached to it. Puts her hair into 2 French braids with purple ribbon. Then she walks downstairs-

Joe: There's my girl.

Sophie: giggle and sits on his lap-

Joe: kisses her cheek and holds her close

Sophie: smiling

Joe: so are we all ready to go?

Zac: yep I'm driving

Joe: walks to the car and gets in the backseat and puts his seatbelt on.

Sophie: gets in the backseat and slides to the middle and puts her seatbelt on.

Vanessa: gets in the passenger seat and puts her seatbelt on.

Zac: gets in driver's seat and puts his seatbelt on. Starts driving

Joe: pulls Sophie close and wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

Sophie: intertwines fingers with his with her head on his chest

Vanessa: rests head on Zac's shoulder.

Sophie: daddy?

Zac: smiles- yea baby?

Sophie: did you design my room?

Zac: yea baby girl. Why?

Sophie: because I absolutely love it. Thankyou soooooo much.

Zac: you are absooooolutely welcome.

Sophie: laughs and leans forward and kisses Zac's cheek

Zac- smiles- I love you baby girl

Sophie: lovin you right back daddy.

Zac: parks car and gets out and opens Vanessa's door and holds her hand with their hands intertwined while smiling.

Joe: gets out and lifts Sophie out and puts an arm around her shoulder.

Sophie: reaches hand up and intertwines her fingers with his that are hanging off her shoulder while her other arms around his waist- smiling-

Joe: kisses her temple and walks in with her.

Zac: sitting at a 4 people booth with Vanessa. - love birds! Over here!

Joe and Sophie: laugh and walk over-

Joe: thanks for that.

Vanessa: so Sophie did u ever want to get into acting?

Sophie: yes please. Only if u and daddy are ok with it that is.

Zac: yea that is absolutely fine with us. I will call our manager tonight and get it all sorted and then u can start getting head shots and auditions done straight away.

Joe: my girl is going to be famous. That is so awesome.

Sophie: yea it is. I can't wait.

Zac: want to order?

Sophie: sure

Waiter: hey guys. I am Tori your waiter for tonight. What can I get for you to drink?

Joe: green non-alcoholic slushy please

Sophie: blue non-alcoholic slushy please.

Vanessa: lemon lime and bitters please.

Zac: apple juice with ice please and can we get a bruschetta for an appetizer and 4 glasses of water with ice please.

Tori: sure thing. - Walks away to get their drinks-

Sophie: cuddles into Joe's side.

Joe: kisses her temple: baby can u sing?

Sophie: yea why?

Joe: we are looking for a girl to play big robs niece on my show.

Sophie: awesome. Daddy can I audition?

Zac: sure baby girl

Sophie: yay! - Looks like a little kid on Christmas-

Everyone but her are laughing-

Later that night-

Sophie: walks downstairs- night mommy- kisses her cheek and hugs her-night daddy- does the same to Zac.

Zac- baby its only 6:30.

Sophie: I know- hugging Joe-

Joe: here I'll go take her to bed- picks her up bridal style-

Sophie: snuggles into him- yawns cutely-

Joe: kisses her head and holds her close. - I love u so much babe.

Sophie: I love you so much too-snuggles in closer and falls asleep in his arms

Joe: whispers- she is just the cutest. night guys

Zanessa: night Joe

Joe: walks upstairs and puts her in bed- takes off his shirt and crawls into bed with her- pulls her close and turns off the light- snuggles up to her and falls asleep-smiling 

AN: IN NEED OF IDEAS! Pleeaasseeeee haha and don't forget to R&R T xx 


	4. It's Just the Beginning

Zanessa Family – It's Just the Beginning

AN: just in case you're curious, Joe just turned 18 in this and Zac is like 23 while Vanessa is 22. So yes Joe is only 4 years older than Sophie.

-the next morning at lunch time 12:30 pm-

Sophie- wakes up and puts her Ugg boots on and walks downstairs to the kitchen- wraps arms around Joe's waist from behind and buries her face into his back-

Joe: morning baby.- turns around and picks her up and sets her on his lap.

Zac: morning baby girl: kisses her head and starts cooking lunch- I just realised that you had an 18 hour sleep

Sophie: did I?

Joe: yep. R u hungry sweetheart?

Sophie: yes and I am kind of thirsty. - Stands up- daddy?

Zac: yea baby doll?

Sophie: do I have time for a shower before lunch daddy?

Zac: yea you have plenty of time. Then after lunch Ur mom is taking you to the mall for new clothes and shoes and other stuff.

Sophie: cool. Then what are we doing?

Zac: well the high school musical cast are coming over for a barbeque and the Jonas L. A cast are also coming over so you get to meet Joe's brothers and nicks girlfriend and Kevin and Danielle's baby girl Zoey. How old is she Joe?

Joe: my niece has just turned 2. She is adorable and you will love her. Nick and Nicole are also having a baby this fall in September when u start school or even home school.

Sophie: cool. Ok I'm going for that shower now. - wraps arms around Joes neck- pecks his lips 4 times- smiles

Joe: pecks her lips 4 times- smiles-

Sophie- hugs him and walks upstairs.

- 2 weeks later while Sophie's out with Joe on the beach-

Zac: are we going to put her in private school? Or online school? I don't like the idea of public school even though we want her life to be normal.

Vanessa: she's 14 so we should ask her what she wants and how she feels about each one.

Zac: great idea babe-smiles- I feel like I've known Sophie for a while

Vanessa: me too Hun.

Zac: oh and I just finished her application for my manager and he wants her head shots and stuff done this afternoon. He will come here and do them in one of the spare rooms

Vanessa: very cool. Is he bringing outfits?

Zac: yeah. I sent him her sizes and such.

Meanwhile with Joe and Sophie-

Sophie: kisses him- the sun is amazing here...it was freezing in New Zealand all the time.

Joe: your accent is so cute -kisses back and rubs sun tan lotion on her back and shoulders

Sophie: I'm surprised you can understand me babe -smiles

Joe: oh your dad wants you home by 2 for a fashion shoot for your head shots

Sophie: fine with me.-smiles- I think you're in need for a haircut Mr -smiles while rubbing in the suntan lotion on his back

Joe: yeah I know, it's long and it's getting close to summer so I'll probably go this afternoon. Oh and your dad just messaged me saying you have a photo shoot this afternoon at home for your acting and such.

Sophie: smiles- X Factor, here I come

AN: here's another chapter. I'll try and update in a day or two. R&R

T xxx


	5. The Audition

Zanessa family - chapter 5 - the audition

AN: I'm going to start writing in a different format and tell me which one you like best. Oh and if you want an idea of what Sophie is like, check out Jamie's world on YouTube. That's her accent exact to th

Weeks had gone by. Audition after audition and Sophie was getting rejected left, right and centre. She was either too old, too young, too short or too tall and it was really hitting her hard.

One day she got home from gymnastics training when Zac's mobile phone rang.

"Talk to me." The 23 year old Hollywood hunk says sliding onto the kitchen counter top "mhm, mhm...sure. Thank you mr Johnson. I'll make sure to mention it to her . Thank you. Good bye" he says hanging up and jumping off the counter while throwing his fist in the air.

"What's up daddy" Sophie says putting her gym bag on the kitchen stool and letting go of joes hand

"You got an acting job!" He says picking her up and spinning her around

Sophie screams and hugs him for dear life "what's the job?"

Zac smiles and kisses her head "it's the main role of a gymnastics movie. That's all I know so far sweetie. He said he saw you last week in the front yard practicing and said no auditions needed. It will take a lot of intense gym training but I have faith in you sweetheart" he says kissing her head again.

"Thanks daddy. I'm so excited. Can we celebrate?" She says taking her hair out of the ponytail and grabbing an apple

"Of course. Since mommy is away making a movie and joe is going to New York, it will just be us tonight"

" Can we go to tgi Fridays daddy?" She says later on after sitting on her fathers lap in his office

"Of course baby. Anything for you" he says kissing her head. "Wanna go finish your homework while I go to the mall to get a few things?" He says Standing up and putting her down onto his office chair

"Sure daddy. I only have my French to finish" she says smiling and logging onto his laptop

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour or two okay? And I have my cell if you need anything" he says blowing a kiss and saying goodbye before leaving.

I couldn't believe it my career is finally taking off after all those rejections I have been having. I thought I wasn't getting anywhere with it, but thanks to daddy he has saved the day once again. I eventually walked out of his office and sighed of a relief. Joe and I have been a littler icky with our relationship but I still don't know where it's heading. How do I tell Joe?

"Right now I need to find my UGGs and go." I said to myself as I got ready to go to TGI Fridays with dad.

"Can I ring mom and tell her?" I asked as I walking down the stairs and heading for the front door.

"Sure but once we are in the car princess." We got to my dad's Audi which he recently brought. I just realised I still have a strong accent from where I am originally from, I thought it would have changed by now. How weird?

Once I was in the car I called mom's cell phone and it rang for a few seconds then went straight to voice mail I left a message hoping she would pick it up soon. I couldn't wait that long to tell her.

I rang again after dinner and dessert with daddy but again it went straight to voicemail "Hi! Vanessa here. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Love You Mwah!" she says giggling before I make my message after the beep.

"daddy? is she okay?" I say worried as my mom's phone is never off

"im sure princess. it may have died because she is busy in Cancun at the moment. I am sure as soon as she gets to the hotel she will call you back" Zac says kissing his daughters head before he starts the engine

We head home but I fall asleep in the car. I wake up in the morning in my clothes from the night before. I get up and stretch before taking a shower and getting ready for gymnastics. I walk downstairs to the smell of my favorite healthy smoothie daddy makes before gymnastics as a light yet tasty and quick breakfast. I sip it before taking it to the car and getting in

"Babe I'll probably be at a script reading when school ends so I'll send a car to pick you up and take you to gym okay? Oh and I put $10 in your school bag for Starbucks near Polly's house " my dad says yawning and getting into the car before driving me to gym at 4:30 in the morning

He dropped me off before he does his usual trip to Starbucks before driving the 3 hour drive to LA for an early photoshoot

Okay now here is where I give you an update: daddy, mommy and I moved to a house in San Diego about a week ago so I could be away from all the paparazzi. We will be moving back to our house in LA when I start intense gym training for the movie in about a month or two. I am going to a home school at Polly's house with about 4 other girls my age and another little girl who is in first grade while the rest of us are in 8th. My teachers name is Polly and she is the best. She has a mini bus and she takes us to Starbucks during lunch. We do all our classes online. I'm taking art, honors English, social studies, photography, geography and French. I love French but sometimes it sounds awkward with my accent. I'm also doing American accent coaching on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays to help with acting. Every other day, mommy or daddy helps me. I will never speak with an American accent permanently. I love my New Zealand accent, however if I want to pursue acting like my amazing parents then I must lose it on screen.

Now where were we. Oh that's right.

I got out of the car after giving daddy a hug and a kiss. I walked in and said hi to Lucie, who is the lovely receptionist and the directors fiancé. I go to the locker room and get ready for my private.

My private goes till 5:30am and my advanced class with other girls from 5:45 till 8am. I put my juicy Tracksuit back on with uggs before getting on Polly's school bus and going to school for nearly 4 hours. Polly then takes us to Starbucks where the car service will meet me to take me home for my accent coaching.

I get out of the car and put my Starbucks cup in the garbage before walking inside eating a cake pop. I put the stick in the trash before I greet my dad who comes in from the garage door after a script read for a movie called "that awkward moment".

"Hey there's my little princess" he says hugging me tight "Hey daddy" I say giggling and hugging him back. "How was the script reading" I say pouring us a glass of juice each."awkward" he says as we both laugh and walk upstairs for my accent class.

"Great work tonight sweetheart. I'll go and start dinner, okay?" He says kissing my head and walking to the top of the spiral staircase

"Sure dad" I say logging onto my online school to do some Geography so I can get ahead before I start regular school in the fall after shooting the movie.

Speaking of the movie, I have a script reading in 2 weeks and a contract signing with my parents as soon as Mummy gets home from Cancun in a week. I am not sixteen for another year and a month so I can't sign the contract. I also start intense gym training on Monday.

I walk downstairs after completing all the geography I can do and find my dad cooking spaghetti carbonara. "Omg daddy I love you" I say peering into the pot of one of my favourite dishes. "Yeah it does smell good, huh?" He says putting a arm around her "do you want me to set the table dad?" She smiles looking up at him. "Sure baby. Thanks for the help" he says as she gets everything she needs and goes to set the table to have a very good meal for an early night of family time.

AN: so that's it! But don't worry. There will be another chapter soon. Have any ideas for the next chapter? Or you wanna take part in collaborating in a chapter just like Zanessaistruelovexxxx did in this chapter? PM me with any ideas or collaborating requests. Even send me a review. Thanks guys xx


	6. Annie and Babies

Zanessa Family - Ch 6- Annie and Babies

AN: thanks to Ceciliaa93 for her ideas. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW with anything, ideas, wanting to collaborate?

Three o'clock one morning back in L.A in the quiet house of sleeping actors, a little girl was tossing and turning before springing up in bed screaming "ANNIE!" As she cries hard.

Mr Efron and Miss Hudgens were soundly asleep when they heard their daughter scream at the top of her lungs. Zac jumps out of bed "I got her" he says running into his daughters bedroom and turning on her lamp before picking her up and sitting in her bed with her face on his shoulder and her body in his lap. "It's okay baby, daddy's here. Shhh" he says rubbing her back and stroking her hair "good girl" he says as she hiccups and slowly calms down

"Do you wanna talk about it baby?" He asks wiping her tears and kissing her head. "I had a little sister...she would be 7 today."  
"Had?"

"Yeah. She uh..had leakemia...we didn't have money for treatment and by the time we got her name on the make a wish list..she was too sick to respond to treatment. She died at the age of two. Her name is Annie and Her ashes are in my wardrobe.."

"Baby I'm sorry. You don't have to go to school if you want to."

"Can we go to the children's hospital? I want to get gifts for other sick kids. My mum, dad and I did it every year on her birthday...until they were in a car accident on their way to pick me up from school "

"Of course we can baby. That's a great idea."

"All I ask is no cameras"

"That's perfectly fine baby girl. Want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" He says and she answers with a nod before laying down with her head in his lap as he strokes her forehead to get her to sleep.

The next morning they let Sophie sleep in till 9 as Zac got up at 4: 30 to call her gym and tell them she won't be in before sending his manager a text to cancel all his meetings for the day also. He then went back to sleep before waking up at 9 and bringing a tea into Vanessa. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her head as she slept. He can still remember the day they found out.

-  
Vanessa Hudgens had taken what felt like her 100th negative pregnancy test in the last 8 months and crying to Zac when he got home from a weekend with the guys. It wasn't the best welcome home he had to admit but she was his everything and he hated to see her cry. Once she had calmed down and went down for a nap, Zac did a little research before picking up his phone and dialing their family doctor. "Calabasas medical centre, Judy speaking."

"Hi Judy, it's Zac. I would like to make an appointment for Vanessa with Dr grant. Is she available this afternoon? Perfect see you then. Bye" the Hollywood hottie says hanging up the phone.

He woke up Vanessa at 3 giving them 45 minutes to get ready for their 4 o'clock appointment. "Van, baby... Whatever the outcome, I will love you no less" he says as they link hands and kiss softly in the waiting room.

Vanessa? The doctor is ready for you now" the nurse says as the Hollywood couple walk in hand in hand. Zac sits in the chair as Vanessa sits on the end of the bed next to him. "Hey guys. What can I do for you?"

"I'm having trouble getting pregnant. We have been trying for a little over 8 months..."

"I'll take some blood from both of you and a sperm sample and I'll call you tomorrow"

That was a horrible phone call. They sat on their bed facing each other. They had their legs crossed with the phone in the middle of them as they spoke to dr grant "I'm sorry. But you both can't have children...if you wanna come back in to discuss your options then book an appointment"

"Thanks dr grant" Zac says before hanging up as he holds crying Vanessa

-

He strokes Vanessa's head before wiping a tear from his eye as he remembers that phone call that changed their lives. He wished they could have another baby that could be just like their oldest, Sophie.

Vanessa wakes up and just smiles at Zac before kissing him "good morning baby boy" she says running fingers through his hair. "How is she"

"Morning vanny, she's good. It's her late sisters birthday so we are going to go shop for toys and give them out at the children's hospital"

"Cool baby. Have fun okay?"

"You're not coming?" He asks

"No I have meetings and such. Want me to call her school?"

"Sure"

-

Daddy and I bought all the toys and put them in little red wagons and then went to the hospital. It was really fun. I got to play games with them and daddy put a photo of me painting kids faces and playing games with them onto Instagram. I still love the caption

Zac Efron  
My baby making kids smile on her late sisters birthday SophieMarieEfron #monopoly #sickkids #HBAnnieWillis

In the car on the way home I was sipping a Milkshake and eating a nugget from chic-fil-a when I noticed something on twitter "omg. Daddy. Happy birthday Annie Willis is trending number one on twitter. Thanks so much" she says kissing his cheek as he drives home "your welcome baby girl. Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast" she says giggling

"Hey soph? Have you made any friends yet at your new school?"

"No. It's so annoying. They keep laughing at my stupid accent"

"Sophie Marie, it's not stupid. I love your accent. It's adorable and no one can tell you any different. If they don't like you for who you are then that's their loss." he says parking in the garage and opening her door. 


	7. The Coolest Uncle On Earth

Zanessa Family - ch 7- the coolest uncle on earth

A month had passed and I have made one friend at my school and we were already so close. Joe and I ended things. It got really ugly and I hate how it ended. Joe and daddy aren't friends anymore which I also hate but we have been spending a lot more time with family so I can get over him. I'm actually happy joe and I didn't end up having sex. Mommy and daddy were thankful too.

Layla (my new best friend) and I were sitting on the grass out the back just talking and reading magazines. We had just started 8th grade and it was going by swimmingly. We giggle about something and then I hear:

"THE PARTY DONT START TILL I WALK INNN"

"UNCLE DYLAN!" I say running over and jumping into his arms

"Hey squirt...and you must be Layla. Very nice to meet you."

"Likewise" she says smiling friendly.

"What are you doing here dyl?" Sophie says kissing his cheek

"Making sure my favourite niece is okay after that dickhead broke your heart" he says passing her a bunch of flowers

"I'm fine uncle Dylan. And awww Thankyou" she says kissing his cheek again "does daddy know your here?"

"Nope...brb" he says as the girls giggle and watch him walk away before hearing Zac yell at him for scaring the crap out of him as they chuckle and wrestle like brothers

Layla and Sophie walk inside to put her flowers in water.

"Hey soph. Catch" Dylan says throwing her a bag of the best rainbow sour belts in the world that she found at a little candy store in San Louis Obispo when she met her grandparents "yes! Thanks coolest uncle in the world" as she hugs him again before walking upstairs with Layla talking about the amazing candy.

"Wow you are so good with her dyl" Zac says patting him on the shoulder

"Yeah she has me wrapped around her little finger bro"

"Bullshit. I'm wrapped around her little finger"

"Nuh uh"

"Yah huh"

"Bullshit."

"Bull yes!" Zac says as they both laugh "are you coming to the premiere of Sophie's movie?"

"Like I would miss that" he says smiling "mom and dad are coming too"

"Of course man. Sophie wants them there with Layla"

"What's Layla like?"

"She's great. Her and Sophie hit it off from the start. We had dinner last week with Layla's parents and they are really nice people. Her dad is one of the producers for my new film 'that awkward moment' that comes out in feb. She only lives around the corner too so Sophie can skateboard over without the paparazzi hounding her."

"That's great" he says smiling "oh and nana and papa want us in Oregon for Christmas with mom, dad and Sophie , do you think van too?"

"Idk dude. I think she's cheating on me with Austin butler "

"What?" Dylan says shocked. He's not the only one, Sophie was on the round staircase walking down to get her and Layla a drink when she heard her dad. She runs back upstairs and flings herself onto the bed crying

Zac heard the tears and went upstairs "Layla honey. Can you please go downstairs to Dylan. I got it" he says with his million dollar smile

"Of course Zac" the 13 year old girl says smiling and walks out shutting the door. Zac sits on Sophie's bed rubbing her back, "Hey peanut, what's up?"

"Are you and mommy breaking up?"

"At this point..I don't know baby."

"But daddy, we love her"

"Yeah we do but mommy and I are fighting all the time and she's with Austin" he sighs stroking his daughters hair "we will be okay. hey, guess what Dylan told me?"

"what?" She asks smiling a little and sniffling

"Nana star and papa Dave are coming to your premiere"

"Really? Can Layla come too?"

"Of course she can! Are you excited?"

"Uh yeah, it's my premiere. I'm soo excited"

"Also I was wondering where you wanted to go to your first christmas? "

"Oregon or san louis obispo. Anywhere with you. I don't wanna be around the backstabber"

"Heyyy, be careful monkey, that's your mother you're talking about"

"I know daddy. She just didn't break your heart..she broke mine too" Sophie says clinging to her father and breaking down into tears.

(Zacs pov)

It's now December 1st. Sophie's Premiere.

She was so excited. I wanted to pamper her after everything that's happened this month. I got her nails, tan, hair and makeup done by professionals. Best in the biz for my little princess. Sally miller couture (her favourite clothing store) designed her black leather dress and it was absolutely gorgeous (link is in my profile)

"So Sophie Marie Efron, who are you wearing?" An interviewer asks her

"My bestfriend Layla and I are both wearing dresses from Sally Miller couture. I have never worn a dress like this before...it's awesome." Sophie says smiling as I watch on in awe

"So what's 'McKenna shoots for the stars' about?"

"It's based on the McKenna books by American girl which I love. I can't give a lot away but basically McKenna is a serious gymnast who has to balance everyday life like 4th grade and homework while she trains to hopefully become a professional gymnast in the 2016 Olympic Games."

"How did you get the part?"

"I started gymnastics when I was two years old in New Zealand and I got really good until my parents passed away 5 years ago. I started gym again when I got to LA with daddy at the start of this year and a talent agent saw me and the rest is history" I say giggling

"Thankyou..have a great night now"

"You too" Sophie says smiling and walking away

My parents, my brother and her best friend Layla is here too. I walked down the red carpet a few paces behind Soph and Layla, occasionally stopping for an interview and such.

"How proud are you of your daughter, zac?" A interviewer asks me on the red carpet of qthe American girl series: McKenna Shoots for the stars.

"Oh extremely proud. She hasn't even been in the states for 9 months and she's already got herself one of the leads in a movie." I say smiling from ear to ear.

"Where is Vanessa tonight?"

"She couldn't make it unfortunately because she's in Miami filming spring breakers. She called Sophie this afternoon and wished her good luck."

Okay so I told a little white lie. Yes Vanessa is in Miami but she didn't call..she hasn't spoken to us in a month. Sophie and I went to the Philippines for a week at the start of the month with Dylan and my dad. When we got back, all Vanessa's stuff was gone with paperwork to opt out of the adoption which broke Sophie's heart. It's just her and I right now and we like it that way for now. My parents were so supportive and I had accepted it ever since I found about her cheating on me with Austin. Sophie in the other didn't want to believe it and all she wanted to focus on was her movie and her premiere. That's my girl.

The premiere went really well and on the 18th of December, my monkey will be making an appearance at the NYC American girl store to accept the brand new McKenna collection and to do a signing. She's super excited. After that we are flying out to see my grandparents in Oregon for Christmas because Sophie will be on Christmas break and She hasn't net them yet.

I cannot wait to welcome in the new year with Sophie. I mean her 15th birthday is on the 1st of January and she can start driving lessons. Scary huh?

Sophie fell asleep in the limo on the way home from the premiere. I carried her in, changed her as best I could and went to bed myself.


	8. The Ups and Downs And More Ups

Zanessa Family: Chapter Eight: ups and downs .. And more ups

AN: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been soooo busy. I graduated and then worked a lot and then went to America for three months on the best trip of my life... I'm already half way through the next chapter... I'm thinking of trying to upload on a weekly basis. If you want longer chapters than let me know. Thanks guys. Enjoy

Zac's POV

A few months after the premiere, Sophie was getting the best grades I could ask for. She is still 14 years old and she's like my best friend. We get along so great. I just got back from filming an episode with bear grylls which was amazing. Sophie is on a mission trip for orphans in Africa right now. She did say on skype we have to go camping sometime. I totally agree. I quickly gel up my hair wash and dry my hands and I follow a producer backstage as the host does my introduction.

"He's an amazing actor that won our hearts in his movie debut 'high school musical' before winning our hearts in other feature films. He's now adopted a beautiful little girl who unfortunately couldn't be here today. Please put your hands together for Zac Efron"

I walked out onto the Ellen stage with a large bouquet of flowers for her as a thank you "hi Ellen" i say kissing her cheeks "thankyou so much. Your so sweet" she says as we sit down "thanks so much for having me...my daughter made the card"

"Aww how sweet, how is she?"

"She's amazing. Sophie is one of the best kids I could ask for. I've never had to discipline her or tell her off. She's on a 9 week animal and orphan mission trip with her best friend in africa right now. I love her and I miss her so much. She comes home next week"

"What made you decide to adopt and where is she from?"

"Sophie was born in rotorua, New Zealand. Her parents sadly died In a car crash when she was young and she got sent to a horrible orphanage right near rotorua. My family were anonymously donating to her through world vision for a few years and then I decided to adopt her."

"Aww that's so sweet. Since it was Father's Day yesterday, I got in contact with her and she's made a video for you. Take a look."

I look to the big screen and see a picture of my now Tanned little girl with 2 braids wearing what looks like a khaki tanktop and camouflage shorts while holding a baby monkey on her hip.

"HI DADDY!. Happy Father's Day, I miss you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'm holding little Zalika and she is a 5 year old pet monkey here at the orphanage. Ellen and I worked together on one of your gifts. I love you so much and I'll see you soon. Mwah!" she says blowing a kiss and giggling

I smile tearing up a bit and I wipe my eyes "she's so cute. I love her."

"After the break we will give you her gift. Stay tuned."

After the break you see ellen and myself standing up with a giant box behind us

"Welcome back. I'm here with zac efron and he just saw a happy Father's Day video from his daughter Sophie. Zac how did that make you feel?"

"I have no words. I just wish I could give her a big hug. These 8 weeks have been hard without her and I can't wait to see her in a week"

"Go on and open the box zac"

I smile and open the box "it's empty..." I say before i feel someone jump onto my back "hi daddy... I guess my flight was a little early." Sophie giggles and hugs me tight as my eyes go wide in disbelief before I drop her to her feet slowly and then turn before picking her up and into my arms. We let a few tears go as we hug for the longest time "I missed you daddy".

"I missed you too babygirl. I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy you're home" i whisper into her ear kissing her head a few times before putting her down.

Ellen smiles at the two "come join me on the couch guys."

We walk over to the couch and Sophie sits right next to me with my arm around her. " Hey Sophie. How are you doing?"

"Good thank you ellen, how are you?"

"Good good, are you happy to be back with your dad?"

"Over the moon. Don't get me wrong, I had a blast in Africa. However I missed my dad like crazy, it's the longest time we've been apart."

"Aww" I say holding her hand and kissing it "we will have to go together sometime huh?" And she nods smiling.

"What's zac like as a dad?"

"He's amazing but strict when he needs to be which I really like. I had to earn my MacBook by doing chores around the house and getting good grades. That's our agreement that we settled together. I still have to do all my homework before I hang out with friends, I fold my own laundry and do the dishes at my grandparents house and I unload and load the dishwasher at home. I love our system. It works really well. " she says smiling.

"Wow. I love that. "

I smile and squeeze her hand before saying "Soph goes to private school and she required a MacBook for school so I sent her with mine everyday until she got good enough grades for her own, which didn't take long might I add. If she didn't get good grades then I would pull her out of private school and put her in public school. The agreement was mainly all her.. I was fine in spoiling her but she didn't want special treatment which is why she chose the mission trip in Africa instead of the two week vacation to the Bahamas. I'm so proud of her. "

"Wow. That's amazing. It was great seeing you two and congratulations on everything you guys have accomplished. I'll see you soon. We'll be right back"

We walk backstage to my dressing room holding hands while talking. "How are you daddy?"

"Amazing now that my best friend is back in town" he laughs kissing her head "how are you my little monkey?" I say picking up her rucksack "really good but I wanna shower when we get home. Dada? Can I please sleep in your room tonight. I've missed you so much"

"How can I say no to that..." I say smiling and kissing her head and wiping a little dirt off her cheek "wanna go out for lunch? Panera?"

"Thank you Jesus!" She says nodding as I laugh putting my backpack on holding her hand and walking out to my car

Sophie POV

It's the last day of school before the winter break and I was at my locker putting my books away after classes, when one of the girls walks over and pushes me to the ground. "Zac efron hates you!" She says seeing the collage of my dad's movie posters on my locker door "no he doesn't Lana. He loves me." I say standing up as a crowd forms around my locker.

"Yeah yeah in your little fantasy world. He will never fall In love with you"

"Fall in love with me? What? He's my dad!"

"No he's not you fucking little liar. Your just some rich girl making everyone believe he's your dad when your last name is coincidently efron. Drop your act or I'll hurt you"

"No because he's my dad and he loves me."

"No he's not. He's pathetic and so are you. He's ugly and disgusting and addicted to drugs."

"Lana stop! He's not addicted to drugs. He's my dad" I say about to cry as she pulls me by the ear into the bathroom and punches me twice before she leaves me there crying for a minute before I go back to my locker,put on my ray ban wayfarers and grab my one shoulder backpack before closing the door and walking out to my car service car and getting in.

I jump out of the car at home tipping the driver before putting the code in the gate and walking through and into the house "hey dad. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute" I say running upstairs and locking my bathroom door before trying to apply makeup to my already-bruised eye and lip. Being satisfied i put my ray bans back on and walking downstairs with my MacBook. "Daddy?"

"In my office baby" he says as I walk over and into the office placing my laptop on his desk. "Hey Soph." He says kissing my cheek and hugging me before sitting back down in his chair "what's up?"

"Hey daddy. Not much. When are we leaving for Oregon?" She asks putting her hair into a ponytail

"Tomorrow ni-what's on your ear?" He says standing up concerned and walking over to her

"Where?" She asks nervously "here" he says touching the top of her ear where it joins onto her head "baby you're bleeding. Did you hit it or get it caught on something?" He takes off my sunglasses and blows on my ear a little and some of the makeup comes off" Oh my gosh, your eye... And your lip. Baby fess up" he says handing her a tissue for the makeup and blood on her ear as he sits her on his lap sideways. "Who did this to you?"

"Lana Rogers" she says tearing up "how long has this been going on peanut?"

"Since I got back from Africa. It only just got physical. Daddy if she finds out you know it's only going to get worse" I say crying into his shoulder "hey it's okay. I'm here now. This is going to stop. Okay sweetheart?. Daddy's here and ready to listen. Why is she doing this?" he says rubbing my back

"She thinks efron is a coincidence as my last name and you're not my dad. She says I'm a little whore and I'm a liar. She says you hate me and I live in a fantasy world. She also keeps saying that no one like you would ever love me. Uhm the next one is a little crazy. She says you are a drug addict."

"Baby I have to tell you something. When you were in Africa, I was filming neighbours and I was uhm at a party and I missed you like crazy. I had marijuana and a few other drugs. I sort of got addicted and freaked out because you were coming home in like 3 weeks. I called your uncle Dylan and he drove me to rehab. I'm so sorry. I hated that life and I never want to be that guy again. I was focused less on the work and on you and I was focused more on the party life. "

"It's okay daddy. You learned from your mistake and you did the right thing. I'm so proud of you. My health teacher said it's really hard for people to see they are having a addiction. The first step is to admit it and you did it. I love you daddy." I say hugging him tight.

"You have no idea how relieved I am baby. Will you be okay now until school goes back?"

"Yeah. I think so. I mean, I don't have to see her everyday"

"Alright angel. Go pack for Oregon while I order dinner. Your suitcase should be in your closet" he says kissing her cheek three or four times

The next morning the little efron family just chilled around the house doing their final packing and once completed, Sophie went into her dance studio in the efron mansion and hit a few buttons on the intercom system that moves the floorboards aside into the walls and the floor is now an Olympic sized trampoline (the ones they use in the Olympics)

Zac says through the intercom "hey baby? I'm just going out for like half an hour to get new locks for our suitcases.. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay daddy. I'm in the dance studio on the trampoline. Love you"

"Love you too baby girl." He says leaving

Half an hour later he walks into the dance studio "wow nice trick Soph. " he says watching her do flips before she jumps off over to him. "Come over to the living room... I have a surprise for you"

"O-Kay. Daddy you know I hate surprises" she says jumping onto his back as he carries her into the living room and they see a box with a giant bow

Sophie jumps off his back and sits onto the couch as he hands her an envelope. He starts filming with his phone. She opens it and reads it aloud. "Sophie, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the daughter I have always wanted and dreamed for. Thank you for amazing me every single day. Your teachers just emailed me your report card for the semester... All A+'S. " she says tearing up before continuing "Your best grades yet. Congratulations. To say I'm a proudest father ever is the biggest understatement of the century. I know the transition to a new country has been hard these past 9 months, but you did it. You got through everything life had to throw at you. You did it all with that amazing smile of yours that I love. I am so proud to Call you an efron. We had an agreement... When you got all A+'S on your final report card for the semester.., I promised you a gift. I know you hate random gifts and you don't ask for much however I wanted to do this because you deserved it baby. Take care of it with love and kindness like I know you will. I love you baby girl and keep up the good grades.

Much love and good luck for next semester,

Love from daddy. Xxxx mwah. " she finishes wiping her eyes

"Can I open the box dad?...why are you filming? I look gross from crying"

"Just open it baby" he smiles still Recording on his phone

She opens the box and a tiny golden retriever puppy jumps out "oh my goodness. He or she is so cute" she says cuddling it and patting his head. "Thank you daddy" she says hugging him and wiping her eyes.

"It's a boy" zac says wiping her tears. "He's so little" she says rubbing his belly on her lap before kissing the puppies head as zac stops recording

"Does he have a name?" She asks giggling as the little pup licks her face "no he doesn't. You can name him anything you want babe. I'm so so proud of you"

"He's so cute... What about kiwi? Because I'm a born New Zealander..."

"I love it sweetheart but does he like it?"

"Kiwi... Hey kiwi" she says as the puppy barks and wags his little tail "you like that name kiwi? Hey kiwi?" She says as he licks her face wagging his tail "so that's settled she giggles as zac uploads the video onto his YouTube channel.

"We can go to the pet store when we get home from Oregon. He's staying at Ashley's while we are away. Is that okay?"

"He's staying at tizzy's?"

He throws his head back laughing "yeah Ashley tisdales. Can you go make sure you have everything before we drop him off at Ashley's?"

"Sure daddy... Can I bring kiwi upstairs with me?"

"Go for it baby. I'll see you in the garage in 20 minutes with your bags he says kissing her head and going into his office.

AN: so there it is... I hope you enjoyed it

Taylah :)


End file.
